Vascular disease remains the number one killer in United States and all developed countries. Although much attention has been devoted to the genetic and environmental factors that predispose to vascular pathologies. We are still far from understanding the molecular basis of these complex multifactorial diseases. Training of the next generation of vascular researchers is our obligation and an essential step towards ensuring increased knowledge and development of novel and more efficient modes of treatment and prevention. Here. At UCLA we have a tremendous resource of interdisciplinary investigators whose research focuses on vascular biology. More importantly, the representation of subjects is comprehensive, and ranges from development physiology, to pathology of blood vessels. This has encouraged a group of faculty to apply for a training grant in vascular biology. We seek funding for a total of 5 graduate students and 5 post- doctoral fellows during the period of 5 years, in which one graduate student and one postdoctoral fellow will be recruited every year. Candidates to the training program will be selected from a large pool of graduate students (approximately 65/year) and post-doctoral fellows (average of 48 fellows in vascular biology laboratories) based on their academic and research achievements. Appointments will expand three years for graduate students and two years for post-doctoral fellows. In addition to meeting the University and Departmental requirements for their degrees pre-doctoral trainees will participate in a research ethics and one core vascular biology course. Two seminar courses on specific subjects within the field of vascular biology are also part of the requirements for both pre and post-doctoral fellows. Trainees will have the opportunity to develop research in one of the 22 faculty member's laboratories and will have access to several seminars and conferences to be organized by the Training Program. The laboratories of the faculty involved are in close proximity to each other and have a strong track record of interaction, which enhances the possibility of a comprehensive and interdisciplinary research training experience for the trainees.